1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus with a ground fault interrupting function, particularly relates to the power supply apparatus which can immediately return the ground faulty interrupting function to a standby state after returning a movable contact moved to a power shutdown position to an original position when an electrical leak is detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
The power supply apparatus, such as an engine-drive generator, utilized for an outdoor portable power supply or an emergency power supply is used while connected to the ground as needed. When the power supply apparatus is used while connected to the ground, it is often necessary to attach a ground faulty interrupter to the power supply apparatus.
For example, the power supply apparatuses with the ground faulty interrupter or the ground faulty interrupting function are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3135787, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2576174, and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2500838. In the power supply apparatuses disclosed in the patent references, the movable contact for power shutdown is provided in an electric power line from a power supply portion to an output terminal, and the electric power line is shut down by moving or pulling apart the movable contact when the electrical leak is detected.
The conventional ground faulty interrupter or the conventional ground faulty interrupting function is attached as an option, i.e. an additional function, so that a zero-phase-sequence current transformer, a movable contact tripping coil, and a drive power supply unit for the movable contact tripping coil are provided on the downstream side of the movable contact. When the power supply is restarted, the movable contact is moved to a predetermined return position.
In order to display the state of the power shutdown, the power shutdown can be recognized from the outside by mechanically projecting an electrical leak display button according to the shutdown operation. Since the electrical leak button is mechanically projected, the display of the power shutdown is held until the state of the power shutdown is eliminated.
In the conventional apparatus, the movable contact performs the interrupting operation to shut down all the power supplies when the electrical leak is detected. Therefore, the movable contact and the electrical leak display button are returned by manpower, and the configuration of the apparatus becomes complicated.
Since the power is provided after the movable contact is returned to the original position, it takes time to restart the power supply apparatus. Namely, there is a problem in that the time is required to set the ground faulty interrupting function to the normal standby state since the movable contact is returned.